About You
by Tiberias
Summary: BeexSam fanfiction  Bee is away and Sam meets someone.


Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

After school Sam was walking toward home. He yawned because he was sleepy and tired.  
Lately he wasn't sleeping too much because Bumblebee wasn't there with him ... Ratchet was still working on re-attaching his legs after the battle where Bee sacrificed himself to keep humans safe... to keep Sam safe.

The wind was blowing hard and cold, dragging with it dust and leaves and Sam sped up wanting to just reach home and crash on his bed.

When he got back he stopped in front of the closed iron garage door and sighed thinking that, yes, he was missing Bee badly. With his hand he caressed the cold metal of the door whispering Bee's name as he leaned against it crying softly for a bit because he was in need of Bee ... and after the war ... after the spark was destroyed it got deeper ... more bad, this, his craving ... this, his need of him ... of his Bee. Yeah his Bee.

Lately, he started to think that since the Camaro had entered his life he started to see just him ... nothing else ... no more Mikaela ... he wanted only to spend time with his car. And he wasn't too surprised when in the middle of a random night he found himself jacking off; not with the image of a naked and wanton Mikaela in mind but of Bee ... a possessive and manly Bee fucking him and it was a blur and he couldn't see him well but it was enough. Enough ... he came hard with Bee's name on his wet and puffy lips spreading his legs wide like he was giving more room to Bee's invisible body ... it happened last night, as well, when he found himslef rubbing his cock against the sheets moaning and crying softly ... calling Bee's name over and over as he reached for his ass hole fingering himself ... imagining that it was Bee doing that.

But after his mind blowing orgasm he cried because Bee wasn't there ... because Bee was a giant robot that would crush him with his heavy body and he was in love with his car ... not with Mikaela.  
Mikaela who loved him while he, instead, did not ... not anymore. Sam blushed, undressing and crashing on the bed ... no he didn't love Mikaela anymore he was sure about that ... it's only that he didn't know how to tell her that it was over without hurting her in the middle of it.

"It's Bee's fault," Sam cried out punching the mattress and for a moment he just wailed and cried that he wanted Bee back ... his Bee.

"Sam!" Suddenly he heard his mother call him from behind the closed door and he got up wiping away his tears while staggering on his feet.

"One moment," he yelled putting on sweatpants and a worn out t-shirt.

"Baby, what's the matter. Why're you crying?" she asked once Sam opened the door.

He sniffed leaning against the door frame. "Nah, I was just trying to sleep."

She caressed his cheek wiping away a tear. "Listen, your dad and I are going away to visit my sister ... do you want to come?"

"No, thanks."

"You should just distract yourself," she said hugging him ... her only son. "You are so tired, Sam. What's happening?"

"Nuh, nothing I'm fine," he lied sniffing.

"You are so pale and skinny, Sam," she continued staring at her son. "Talk to me please, Sam." He remained in silence just chewing his bottom lip while staring at the floor ... she sighed hugging him again.

"Whatever bothers you, Sam, you know that you can talk with me." For a long moment she just kept holding him tightly against her listening to her son's hiccups not understanding what was the matter with him.

"I'm fine, thanks," he breathes out after a bit, breaking the hug. "Go ... go I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Look I can-"

"No, Mom, it's ok. Go and have fun," he faked a smile but his puffy, wet eyes betrayed him. She nodded kissing him on his cold cheek.

"Call me, Sam."

"Yeah, don't worry." Sam closed the door leaning against it while sliding slowly down on the the floor. "Bee," he whispered sniffing and he remained there ... unblinking thinking of nothing at all ... and for a long moment his unfocused eyes just stared at the window then he remembered that yeah it was about time to go out and grab something to eat for dinner.

Outside was dark and rainy when he got out, shivering with the cold wind that was blowing through the desert streets. He walked quickly thinking that he wanted some pizza and also a lot of chocolate ... it was a bit late but the little drug store near his home was still open and he smiled drowsily, entering the warm shop while waving at Peter the owner. He absently grabbed a bag of chips and a can of coke.

"Chocolate," he murmurs to himself walking toward a shelf ... then something caught his eyes. "Hmmmm, frozen pizza," he smiled thinking that buying it here would give him the chance to get back home early without stopping to also buy pizza.

He dropped the box inside his basket when, raising his face, he noticed that not so far from him there was a boy grabbing a bunch of chocolate bars. He was tall with broad shoulders and dirty blond hair but what hit Sam were his eyes ... he never saw eyes like that ... electric arctic blue eyes ... that now ... that now where staring at him. He blushed rushing to look down.

"Fuck," he murmured.

"White or dark chocolate?" the boy asked walking toward him and Sam wanted to just hide somewhere ... or pretend that the boy was talking to someone else but ... but they were the only ones inside the drug store.

"Ehmmm, I ... I would say dark," he stuttered in evident embarassment, his eyes rising slowly toward the stranger. He noticed that he would be around 25 and on his neck he had a deep and long scar.

"Dark, huh?" he smiled dropping a bunch of bars in his basket. "Let's go for the dark ones." Sam smiled like a fool ... hands sweating as he stared at the big guy now taken by some candies.

"Are you a soldier?" he asked noticing the tags dangling around his scarred neck ... but why was he asking ... why was he standing there and not, intead, rushing toward Peter to pay for his stuff and then run away.

"Yeah," the boy nodded without looking at him because he was too taken by some bags of sugary and colorful candies. And it was a second but ... but it was enough for Sam ... he knew that he was aroused ... yeah, he blushed more knowing it ... because his eyes now were roaming up and down the boy's body and he chewed his bottom lip hard when he found himself staring at the boy's crotch.

"Oh my god," he whispered abruptly taking his eyes off the bulge ... for pity sake he wasn't gay ... he liked girls! Or better yet ... maybe he was only gay for his car ... "Fuck," he spat out.

"What?" the boy asked.

"Nothing," Sam rushed to say wanting to run away ... or maybe, he didn't know why, just cup him through the much too worn out jeans. "Just feel his cock," Sam thought licking his lips and maybe he wasn't feeling well or he wasn't totally himself when out of the blue he asked if he wanted to just come home with him.

"For sure he's thinking that I'm a hooker," Sam quickly thought, "or that maybe I've mistaken him for a hooker." The boy looked around like he was thinking that Sam was talking to someone else and Sam wanted to slap himself because there he was asking a total stranger if he would like to come back home with him. He was ready to invent an excuse to justify his stupid invitation or better to find an escape from the boy but it was much too late for that.

"Ok," the boy replied and only in that precise moment did Sam think that, yes, he'd had a stupid idea.

"I don't know him," he told himself. "Am I crazy?" He silently payed for his stuff while Peter was giving him a strange look shifting his eyes from Sam and the blond boy.

Outised it was raining hard and the two ran the whole way home ... and Sam laughed ... he laughed hard because it was funny and crazy at the same time, running breathless toward home with him holding his hand ... his hand slippery and wet from the rain but strong ... large and warm ... tightly holding his much smaller and skinnier hand ... harsh breathes ... wet sounds echoing through the silent street.

For a long moment Sam didn't think of Bee ... his Bee far away from him ... somewhere hiding with the others ... for a long moment he felt like before ... like having his Bee back while racing through a desert highway with him playing loud music and Sam singing along with the wind playing in his hair.

They stumbled inside Sam's house completely soaked and dripping water everywhere. Sam sniffed heading toward the kitchen to drop the grocery bags on the table and the boy followed him.

"You are shivering," he pointed out. Sam nodded chattering his teeth.

"I'm in need of a hot shower," he replied turning toward him ... and he was standing there with his t - shirt totally wet and snugly against his chest revealing that, yes, thanks to the cold rain he could see his erect nipples ... and much more. He blushed and rushed out of the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a moment," he told him heading upstair not caring that he was leaving the stranger totally alone. "Yes, I'm officially crazy," he groaned while starting to undress.

The tiles of his bath tub were cold but he didn't care as he leaned against them letting hot water fall over his body ... he was still aroused and he cupped his erect cock massaging it for a moment.

"What I'm doing?" he asked himself closing his eyes ... enjoying the warm water on his skin ... the sweet smell of green apple from his shampoo lulled him and he would have just slid down and rested a bit if thunder hadn't blasted through the neighborhood making him jump.

"Fuck," he hissed closing the water and slipping outside ... he shivered a bit with chill air playing on his damp skin.

He entered inside his room and he stilled at the door just looking at the boy now sitting at the end of his bed still wet ... still beautiful and completely fuckable. Sam slowly walked toward him.

"Who are you?" he asked like he was in a trance.

"Me?" the boy asked him raising his gaze toward him. "I don't know ... still."

"My name is Sam," he murmured getting closer to the bed ... and to the blond guy, "and I don't know why I invited you here."

The boy chucked softly. "Sam."

Sam ... that name was so right on his lips ... he never thought that he would be aroused by just hearing his name whispered softly by a total stranger during a cold and rainy night.

Sam slid between the boy's knees and leaned forward ... not sure if it was right ... he shouldn't do that ... let this happen because he found himself kissing him ... and he never kissed a boy ... a man ... why would he do that ... he had Mikaela. He opened his mouth wider letting the boy take control over him ... letting him suck his tongue ... large hands cupping his face as he deepened the kiss and Sam moaned putting his arms around the boy's neck. He grabbed him by his hips making him sit on his knees and Sam shivered from the wet jeans touching his still warm skin.

"Sorry," the boy whispered against his red and puffy lips ... licking and biting them slowly ... driving Sam crazy ... making him want more.

"We shouldn't do that," Sam found himself saying without too much belief. "I don't even know your name."

"Cam," he breathed roughly kissing him again ... and Sam let him do that because he could't seem to deny anything at that precise moment. "Cam," he repeated moaning as he started to lick and suck his nipples ... he pulled away the large white towel and Sam blushed a bit knowing that he was now totally naked in front of him. They kept kissing for a long moment then Cam started to undress with Sam watching while biting his bottom lip ... he didn't know what he was doing because suddenly he was spreding his legs letting the boy slide between them covering him with his heavy body.

Cam reached down for Sam's leaking cock and started to slowly stroke him ... and Sam ... and Sam still thought that maybe he should stop this crazyness ... he was still a virgin ... or they'd say he still had his butt cherry ... but he didn't seem to give up ... to push him away telling him that it was a mistake. Instead he kissed him enjoying his warmness ... his closeness whispering in his ear that he was beautiful and he was so aroused. Cam smiled softly at his words then he raised himself a bit from Sam's body ... and Sam whimpered at the lost contact ... but Cam just put his large hand over Sam's head and he drew his pelvis up to the boy's face.

"Suck it, Sam," he whispered roughly, holding his cock and pushing the wet tip against Sam's lips.

Sam had never done that ... yes Mikaela was good at cocksucking but he never thought about giving head to someone ... until Bee arrived ... until him ... and again he should just push him away and yell that he was straight and not a perv, like him, asking for a blowjob from a total stranger. Instead ... instead he opened his mouth and started to lick it experimently ... he closed his eyes trying to relax because fuck his heart was racing fearing that he would do something stupid. Cam moaned.

"More, Sam. Open your mouth more," and Sam did that, letting his cock slide a bit further and he started to suck at it enjoying the wet sucking sound that he was making. Outside it was raining hard and he was there on his bed letting a stranger fuck his mouth ... and enjoying it ... sucking cock ... hearing him moan and his strong hand on his head ... in his hair pushing lightly at him.

Cam took out his cock with strands of saliva and precum coming out with it and Sam moaned licking his sticky puffy lips and he let Cam rub his shaft against his cheeks ... on his lips leaving wet and sticky trails of precum on his face.

"You'll make me come," he breathed harshly then kissing him tasting himself he cupped Sam's ass cheeks and Sam shivered deepening the kiss ... and he knew ... Sam knew that he wanted to get lost ... just not care about what he was doing ... what he was letting happen with his parents far away, not knowing that he was ready to be fucked by a total stranger ... a man that he met in a drugstore during a rainy night.

"What you are, Sam," he breathed pushing two fingers against Sam's mouth. Sam started to suck them looking directly at him without shame as he licked and sucked at them ... he was starting to believe that he was out of his mind ... but he didn't care at all. He wanted to be fucked by this man.

"You like to suck," he smiled licking his lips and pushing his fingers deeper. "Yeah, get them very wet and slippery." He closed his eyes while sucking at them, making wet sounds, and Cam moaned aloud watching this sight. "You don't know how beautiful you are," he whispered pulling his fingers out. Sam felt Cam's wet fingers against his ass hole and shivered.

"Be gentle," he asked blushing like a virgin ... yeah, he was a virgin afterall. Cam nodded and slowly pushed one finger inside him.

"Just relax," he whispered kissing him. And Sam thought that he was going to lose his virginity with this guy that, a bunch of hours ago, he didn't even know ...

"Oh, please, Cam," he cried as another finger entered him.

"Shhhh ... they are only my fingers," he said licking his nipples and Sam wanted to say something but his mind was blank ... it hurt ... those fingers pushing ... moving inside him ... inviting ... maybe forcing him to give up ... to just relax.

"Use ... use a condom," he found himself asking when Cam took away his fingers replacing them with the tip of his cock.

"Where?" Cam asked trying to breath normal.

"In my wallet ... my jeans," Sam told him and he got up, sighing, reaching for Sam's wet jeans lying on the floor.

Sam chewed his bottom lip while watching Cam's erect cock. "It's huge," he noticed but he wanted it ... he didn't give a fuck that he was going to lose his virginity with a total stranger ... he wanted Cam. Cam sensed that Sam was watching him and turned toward him while proudly holding a condom between his fingers.

"Found it!" He tore open the little argent package.

"Let me put it on," Sam told him.

"Ok." And then Cam was again between his spread legs ... pushing his cock slowly inside his hole and Sam cried in pain as Cam kept penetrating him ... it was much too huge and he knew that he was scratching Cam's shoulder while crying that it hurt.

"You'll get used to it," Cam told him caressing his sweaty forehead while his fingers slide between Sam's ass cheeks to massage and caress Sam's spasming hole. Sam kissed him whimpering.

"It hurts," he whispered against Cam's lips as he started to fuck him slowly.

"I know," Cam replied. "Try to relax, Sam." Sam nodded feeling Cam's heavy body against his ... between his thighs as he moved, slowly fucking him.

"Sam," he called caressing his face. "Look at me." Sam moaned as Cam hit something inside him ... lips opened in a silent gasp as Cam hit it again and again making him moan and ask for more. He started to meet Cam's pushes ... impaling himself on his cock.

"You are taking my butt cherry," he whispered kissing him and Cam chuckled inside the kiss.

"I never thought I'd let a stranger take it," he kept talking noticing how his dirty talking was arousing Cam even more.

"Letting a man fuck me," he continued as his fingers started to caress the shaft feeling how it went in and out of his stretched hole ... Cam moaned as Sam started to play with his heavy balls ... massaging them ... rolling them between his fingers.

"Sam," Cam moaned hiding his face against Sam's shoulder joint while he kept pushing deeper and faster.

"I'm here, Cam," Sam told him caressing his head and Cam groaned as Sam licked his chin and then his strong jaw. "Please, Cam." Then Sam's fingers started to play with the condom rim ... pulling it down ... trying to push his fingers inside it touching the slick skin and veins of Cam's cock.

"What ... what are you doing?" he groaned kissing and licking Sam's lips.

"Take it away I don't want it anymore," Sam whispered blowing hot air against Cam's lips.

"Are you sure?" Cam moaned as he felt Sam pull the condom down more. "Ahhhh ... fuck you are hurting me."

"Take it away," Sam told him again and Cam nodded and Sam sighed feeling his cock slide outside his ass hole. He grabbed Cam's hand as he was ready to throw on the floor the used condom.

"What?" he asked and Cam watched, moaning, as Sam started to lick and suck at it. "What you are," he breathed out pushing his cock inside Sam again. Sam went for his mouth again kissing him deeply while his hips moved against Cam's leaving wet trails of precum against his stomach ... Sam reached down and started to stroke himself.

Cam watched him and then his hand slid over Sam's hips and to his thighs as his thrusts became stronger and deeper going to wrap his hand around Sam's hand, squeezing and forcing him to go faster to match his movements. Sam moaned loudly as he felt Cam's large and warm hand close over his.

"I wanna ... I want you-" he breathed out trying to swallow. "I want you so much." Sam licked his lips slowly as he lost his senses with Cam controlling the movement on his cock while he thrust into him, harder and faster now ... he's Bee ... he's Bee ... this should be his Bee fucking him ... making love to him. This should be their first time making love together.

And then he came ... orgasm blasting through him as he impaled himself over and over on Cam's cock ... spasming around it ... spurting cum over both their hands and stomach. Cam was coming too, burying himself deep inside Sam as he cried out something that could have been Sam's name ... while he spurted hot splashs of come inside the boy. Sam rocked his hips moving Cam's cock gently inside him as they both rode out their orgasms ... bed squeaking under their weights.

Cam moved back then pulling his cock out of Sam and he whimpered slightly as Cam left him ... everything open and sensitised as his fingers reached his ass hole feeling how Cam's cum dripped gently out of his stretched muscle. Cam pull him toward him making him rest on his chest while kissing his head tenderly.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?" Sam yawned enjoying the after glow moment as he heard something jingle and he looked up finding the Bee - Otch that his Bee ... his Bee kept dangling from his rearview mirror.

"Bee!" he yelled jumping away from Cam's body almost falling out of the bed ... but Cam caught him quickly.

"I missed you," Bee smiled, kissing him, but Sam pushed him away.

"You ... you-" he yelled punching him on the chest. "How ... how can it be?"

"It's my holo - form ... I asked Ratchet to teach me how to create a solid holo – form," he admitted, "for ... for you ... for us."

"Where's your Camaro?" Sam asked.

"Obviously in the garage," he smiled. And Sam slapped him again.

"You made me worry all these weeks without you ... without knowing where you were."

"Forgive me, Sam," he said kissing him and this time Sam let him do that, offering his mouth ... tongue.

"I love you, Bee," he whispered blushing. "I always loved you."

"I love you, too." Bee kissed him again not wanting to break the contact ... wanting to have ... taste him again. "And I missed my human."

"Yours," Sam breathed against his wet lips.

"So, let me get it straight Sammy ... you go out and pick up guys?" Bee asked raising a eyebrow. Sam laughed hard.

"Let's just forget that ... I wasn't myself!"

"I liked it," Bee replied licking his lips. "While I was picking up some candies I noticed that you were staring at my crotch."

"Ok, stop that, Cam," Sam warned him, blushing, while Bee laughed hard.

"You know, I always imagined you in this way," Sam whispered caressing his chest.

"Really?" Bee asked and Sam nods drowsily.

"I should've known ... your eyes," Sam kept saying. "Maybe I knew that he was you ... that Cam was you ... my Bee." Bee smiled softly as he sensed that his human had fallen asleep and he sighed softly kissing his lips as he started to scan the whole neighborhood.


End file.
